happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GameWhiz14
Hi, welcome to Happy Tree Friends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the :Main Page page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Eulalia459678 (Talk) 07:10, March 30, 2009 It's voting time! We have an issue on the Wikia and we need your help! Due to a recent debate over Toothy's level of accountability for the deaths in Class Act, we have decided to put this to a democratic vote. Some think he should be held accountable for all 20+ deaths, while others think he should not. Head to User blog:Gala0008/Class Act Death Debate and voice your opinion now! The issue is further explained there, a brief histroy of the debate is given, and the rules are laid out for voting. Better hurry! Voting ends 12:00pm September 18, 2009! (Gala0008 03:11, September 11, 2009 (UTC)) It's roleplaying fight of users time Please join the roleplay! Roleplay blog ends 2:26 pm 25 september! Nothing.... whats your birthday? May 23,1990 you are an IP adress an anonymous user edited your user page! 4 singing toilet 4 4 (x5) Do it right now! i am Detherless Gala0008 Gala0008 Youtube is a star do you have an youtube account? TheKillerShiny HTF wiki rocks! whats wrong nasix one close do you say you must (x451515) die! ---XD you okay? Season 4 arrived! Season 4 is out! i will wait 4-5 years to the 5th season of I. Shorts.... Blog on Giggles This is a message to (hopefully) the active users on the wiki, i decided to try messing with the blog section, so i was hoping if you could view it and post your thoughts. **See here Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:52, November 21, 2009 (UTC) It's voting time! Can you give me a link? It's debating time! Head to: User blog: Kandy84 - Something Fishy deaths as neck breakers! Tell me if you have an idea! --FountainsofFlame (Kandy84) 22:44, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ME LOVE FLIPPY SO MUCH! (same then subject headline) New Blog Post Just wanted to give the heads up to the more active side of the community that i've put out a new blog post, however, this will probably only interest you if you are a gamer. If you are interested to how i'm running my mouth this time, click here for the blog post. If you aren't, sorry for wasting your time. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 00:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Flippy Blog Post Sorry if i seem to be pumping out loads of blogs, but i really feel i need to ask this question. so, to all of those who are interested in Flippy, and would like to give their opinion, please, click here. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 18:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Unfangable? I've heard several users (or just the one person with seeveral users, its hard to tell these days) use this term. What does it mean?Wikiguy 02:50, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Flippy and Ale the never123 The Flippy never from ale as of 123 says his user page was your own. Can you talk him from a wound user page? Please? It's debating time! Thank you! Come on joining me in my blog! --Lumpyrocks 19:56, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Flaky Blog I've churned out another blog post! :) If you've got an opinion on Flaky, and would like to voice it: Click Here. Thanks, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 21:30, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Please Vote Hi guys, I'm asking for you to vote on a few articles' names, seeing as they may need a change, and i don't know if they should be, Please click this link if you wish to vote. Thank you, View Me IIIIItIIIII'Talk to me' 09:21, January 27, 2010 (UTC) User Page Vandalising Hi, i noticed your user page was being vandalised according to the history, if you want, i can put protection from IPs and new users if you so wish. Pyro Python(U|T| ) 08:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry You need at least 2,000 edits to become an admin. Please note that CoinsCP is my old account. And I know I didn't have 2,000 edits but I had to adopt the wiki. And LOD was really experienced and helped the wiki the best. I'm a water clam. Don't judge me. 22:10, August 14, 2012 (UTC)